shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cara Mcbungha
Cara Mcbungha is bounty hunter, who is know to be weird with everything. His called "Usher" becouse his main weapon is metalic door. |jname=から Mcブンガ |rname=''Kara Mcbunga'' |ename= Cara Mcbungha |first= ???? |affltion=Bounty hunter |ocupation= |epithet= }} |extra1= |bounty= |devil fruit= | }} Appearance Before timeskip, Cara had long blonde hair, which went down to his eyes, but he kept it up by tying bandage around his head. He wore pink suits undershirt, black clip-on tie and light brown west with gray and white polka-dot pants, that are slightly too short, showing his white socks, as well as black shoes. When he went outside he tend to wear long overcoat, with fur brimed hood and in some cases, he used pair of pink gloves. After timeskip Caras hair has grown longer, had parting in the middle and is more spikier then 2 years before. He still wears bandage around his head, but he had added bandages around side of his head. His clothing style has changed as well: he now wears striped dark brown suits undershirt, with white fur collar and pair of metal clippings on shirts brim, baggy gray pants and same black shoes. He still wore his clip on tie but it had in addition a ribbon attached to its back. Also, he wore his Sword of the Vain Crypt around his waist by belt. Sometimes he used green pig mask that covered his face from the forehead to his upper lip. 1-300x225.jpg|Caras face close-up 15-year old. CaraMc.jpg|Cara full-body view 15-year old. The_Law_Of_Ueki_full_41471.jpg|Cara in "disguise". BScuit.JPG|Before timeskip appearence. Personality Cara is somewhat narcissistic, cause he named some of his attacks after himself. He loves collecting random things for his weaponry, which include metal door and volleyball. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endur Weapons Korianda '''Korianda '(コリアンダー Koriandā, "Coriander") is metal door used by Cara. He holds it with one hand from door handle and uses it in similar manner as tonfa and it can also be used as shield. Also, sometimes he uses it like club to hit people (but most of the time it act as comic relief). Sword of the Vain Crypt '''Sword of the Vain Crypt (むなしい陰窩の剣, Munashī Inka no Ken) is Caras signature sword, that before timeskip he hold in his "playground", but during 2 year skip, he started to carry it around. Devil Fruit For further information: Asobu Asobu no Mi Cara ate the Asobu Asobu no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit which allows him to play games agains people and give the winner the abillity to decide his/hers prize, which losers have to obey. Others *'Carina' (りゅうこつ座 Keel) *'Vela' (ほ座 Sails) *'Puppis' (とも座 Poop deck) *'Reticulumn' (レチクル座 Net) Relationships Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Major Battles *Cara vs Kagayaku Eiko (Interuppted) *Cara vs Oryx Cafard (Interuppted). Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia * "Mcbungha" is joke surname Carabe197 made during chat fight. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:ramada Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Grabstein Island Category:South Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Carabe197